SongFics
by Aurag2
Summary: Many songfics to a wide variety of songs. Includes POV of Fans, Edward, Bella and even Jane. More to come. Please read SONG 20 OUT. BD SPOILERS.
1. My Heroin

**This is my first songfic in this section. There will be many more to come in including Edward is Perfect (Nobody's perfect, Hannah Montana) and I think I'm Obsessed Now (I think I'm a Clone now) and maybe Maneater (Jane's point of view). For this, the Narrator sings the first verse and Edward the rest. Real One Little Slip song on ****.com/watch?v=baHDMMrqP8c**

(Narrator)

It was a recipe for a vampire

A four-course meal of all bloody

It all started in chemistry

His facial glare was so scary

Bella Swan moved to town with her father

Edward lived there with some vamps

And then he smelt her blo-od

I assume you know the rest

[Chorus: Edward]

My heroin, my heroin

It was a story of true love

With a few unlucky strings

I guess I knew I had to be careful

Well I admit I might have wanted to kill you

I came back and found your affection

And then I knew I wanted you

I tried to run away and guess what

But it didn't work and I came back to you

Then you saw me shine in our meadow

We all know what that just did

[Chorus]

I get the feeling in this town

I'll never live till I live down the one trouble that seems to follow me around

But I'll forget about the risks, and wish that we could kiss

And when we did I couldn't turn around

Bella Swan moved to town with her father

Edward lived there with some vamps

And then he smelt her blo-od

I assume you know the rest

My heroin, my heroin

It was a story of true love

With a few unlucky …

[Chorus]

**Thanks for reading. I will update quicker if you review a lot. Also, check out my fanfic "If Vampires Did Pee"**

**.net/secure/live_?storyid=4670126&chapter=1**

**Will take ideas (and credit them)**

**Also check my two best friend's fanfic**

**Lemondropdreams **

**.net/u/1644375/LemonDropDreams**

**and Paigedotcom**

**.net/u/1727094/**

**featuring my fave fanfic You,Me and a baby(rated M)**

**Click that button and ****REVIEW!!**


	2. I Think I'm Obsessed Now

**My second fanfic, I think I'm obsessed now (to the tune of I think I'm a clone now). Heres the link(sorry the other one didn't turn out) ****.com/watch?v=1kw_d3d0XAo**

**In the POV of an obsessed fan**

(Fan POV)

Can't we all say  
Edward, I believe that you are real  
Forget Bella Swan

Need my own vamp in my life

Part of Carlisle's forks plan (plan-plan-plan)  
Made to be a veggie drinking vamp (vamp-vamp-vamp)

There in a hospital late one night

He took some venom and my body

And bit right into my neck, and so I sing

(Chorus)

I think I'm obsessed now

Theres always a vampire inside my mind

I think I'm obsessed now

Cuz I make Twilight songs in my spare time

Look at the way

I bought my t-shirt for fifty dollars

I guess you could say

This lamb just needs her lion

I still remember how it began

I bought the greatest selling book

There in a Chapters late one night

Waited for a day and ten hours just to buy Breaking Dawn, So I sing

(Chorus)

(Chorus Again)

Bought autographs from her fans

Want to meet a veggie-drinking vamp

Being a weirdo, it's alright

My friends all agree, it's the best book to ever exist. So I sing

(chorus)

(chorus once more)

I think I'm obsessed now

**Yes, the line "Cuz I make Twilight Songs in my spare time" is directed to and making fun of me.**

**But we can all make song, I need ideas, even if it's only the title**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also read " If Vampires Did Pee" **

**.net/s/4670126/1/If_vampires_did_pee**

**REVIEW!!! ******


	3. PainSender

**Ok, I'm aware the links don't work.. Want to here the original song. Just go to Youtube and search it. Here's my third song. I will have at least three more today(five all together). Ok for this one it is Jane at first, then no one. You could say a fan/ or even Aro's view. This is to the song Maneater, by Nelly Fertado.**

Pain Sender

[Volturi-turi-turi-turi]

(Jane's POV)

Everybody look at me-me

I walk in the door; you start to feel me

Listen everybody, or I'll hurt you

You know I'm the strongest out of all of you.

We're the royal police of this land

Don't wanna mess with the Volterra clan

And don't wanna mess with Jane-Jane

Might be small the smallest but she's scary

(Chorus/Fan's POV)

Painsender. Jane, she fights hard.

Yeah, she bites hard.

Makes you want to be her friend.

She's a painsender, listen to her

You can't kill her

Or you might die in the end

Painsender. Jane, she fights hard.

Yeah, she bites hard.

Makes you want to be her friend.

She's a painsender, listen to her

You can't kill her

Or you might die in the end

And when she talks there's some tension.

When she works you know you can't handle it

When she says to stop it, vamp, she means it

Or your gonna-gonna-gonna feel it

Strongest of the Volterra clan

You know you just can't compete with that.

Don't wanna get onto her bad side

Cuz she's gonna hut you-hurt you long time

(Chorus)

(Music)

(Chorus)

Just remember to be careful-careful (X10 quietly)

(Chorus)

(music)

**Thanks for reading. Subscribe so you don't miss any others.**

**Please go to my page and read "If Vampires Did Pee" and answer my poll. If you answer my poll you get a token of my appreciation to publish on your site)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Vampire

To the tune of Getcha, by Shania Twain. (or I'm gonna getcha good). Vampire

I know

I know why your pale white,

and your skin's ice cold.

And why you glared at me during that chemistry class.

You never eat human food,

Cuz you're not human.

You got super human strength,

And your faster then any other man.

(Chorus)

So stop trying to run, Edward

This could be fun

I'm scarred of you even. Though. You. Drink. Blood.

I'm gonna tell you I know what your are,

I'm gonna tell you I know you stopped that car.

And I can tell you, even thought that I know

I won't let you go.

I'm gonna tell you I don't care.

Edward, I know this is rare.

You can betcha that in a little bits time

Your gonna be mine

I don't care Ed, that you're a vampire

She's already saw it.

Here's how it's gonna be

We're gonna fall in love, and Edward your gonna change me.

(chorus)

I'm gonna drink blood baby,

I'm gonna be like you

Your gonna change me somehow Edward

And it's gonna be so good

(chorus)

Your gonna bite me

Please check out my other story and answer my poll. Next one coming up soon….

PLEASE REVIEW!!(I always respond back)


	5. If You Were Gay

**Not an official fanfic because I didn't change the lyrics, but it's hilarious and already fits them perfectly. This is before the Cullen's met Bella. Carlisle approached Edward about the idea of him being gay, and he denied it. So this is Emmett trying to convince Edward it's okay if he's gay.. Edward is just really irritated cuz he's not.**

EDWARD  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

EMMETT  
Oh,hi Edward!

EDWARD  
Hi Emmett.

EMMETT  
Hey Edward, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

EDWARD  
That's very interesting.

EMMETT  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

EDWARD  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

EMMETT  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Edward...

EDWARD  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

EMMETT  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Edward.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

EDWARD  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Emmett! This conversation is over!!!

EMMETT  
Yeah, but...

EDWARD  
OVER!!!

EMMETT  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

EDWARD  
Emmett, please!  
I am trying to read....  
What?!

EMMETT  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

EDWARD  
Ah, Emmett!

EMMETT  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

EDWARD  
Emmett, I'm trying to read this book.

EMMETT  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

EDWARD  
Emmett!

EMMETT  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

EDWARD  
Argh!

EMMETT  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

EDWARD  
What?

EMMETT  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

EDWARD  
I would?

EMMETT  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

EDWARD  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

EMMETT  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

EDWARD  
Emmett, that's GROSS!

EMMETT  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

EDWARD  
I am not listening!

EMMETT  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

EDWARD  
La la la la la!

EMMETT  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

EDWARD  
Aaaah!

EMMETT  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

EDWARD  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

EMMETT  
If you were gay.

EDWARD  
Argh!

**I will have a few more songfics today, also the next chapter of my fave story "If Vampires Did Pee". PLEASE answer my poll. I will love you forever if you do.**

**I had also forgot to credit the idea of "I Think I'm Obsessed Now" to my sis TwilightFan733. the came up with that one line, and I did the rest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I ALWAYS RESPOND BACK**

**So**

Review!!!!!


	6. I Ain't No Emmett

**This is Emmett trying to make Jasper more like him. I luv the ending**

**. I Ain't No Emmett**

I kill, and I fight  
I'm really annoying and I tell bad jokes.  
And I Prank and I Ride  
I live like that, it is so fun.  
I'm a schemer, a dreamer  
I bug Bells just to annoy Ed  
And it worked, I bugged him

(Chorus)  
Well, I tell Jazz to act like me  
But he just hits me and says  
I-I Ain't-Ain't no Emmett.  
Woooahhh  
I ain't giving up on him just yet.  
Cuz I'm messed up as much a vamp can get.  
No, he will be, just like me  
I'm sticking to it  
You-You Will-Will be an Emmett

So I poked, and I gloomed  
He changed my mood, so I had to think  
So I ripped, and I broke all his room and I got beat up.  
It hurt bad, he's real strong  
He threw a punch and I just ran  
I won't quit though, he'll be like me.

(Chorus)

(music)

oh, He loves alice. So her clothes I dissed.  
Was even, worse. That girls real strong

(Chorus)

And then I quit

**I luv how he gets beat up, TWICE.**

**Anyway. Ill take any ideas. Coming up next is Hybrid(Get Back, by Demi Lavato)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY POLL**


	7. Baby

**This is Bella while she's pregnant singing to her baby(and Edward) while she's still in the womb. It's to the tune of Get Back, by Demi Lavato.**

**Baby**

I just know that I love you, so much  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been. On my mind

Ever since we left I'd been a mess {Edward doesn't like you}

I'll say this once, because you need to sleep. But I have to let you know

(Chorus)

I want you baby, you're my child, ignore your father. I love you to much

Want my baby, to stay alive, it may hurt me, but it's worth it.

Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I love you, and he likes me to much.

Want my baby, baby. Please Ed

Edward, I know you love your bride-bride-bride

But I know I can push this pain a side-side-side

You don't need to worry about me {You know I'll be fine}

Everytime I see you you look more and more worried

(Chorus)

You are the only one I want now

Cuz your dad's the first one I fell for.

You're the only thing I need to live now.

I don't want to be lonely anymore.

(Chorus)

Hybrid{Hybrid}(X4)

I love you, and he loves me too

I want my baby, baby with you

**The line "I don't want to be lonely anymore" refers to Alice, because Alice is her best friend and she can't be with Bella now.**

**The next one will be I Miss You (to the tune of Thinking of You, by DC3)**

**It is short, but after I will have Drink It(to the tune of Beat it, Michael Jackson)**

**Please submit, reviews, criticism, mistakes, errors and idea**

**I will ALWAYS respond back**

**REVIEW**


	8. i'll Miss You

**Ok, this is the Disney song (Thinking of you, by DC3). There is no full version so its extremely first, but in the next half hour I'll have the next one our. It's based on the song Beat it, by Michael Jackson I'll Will Miss You**

I know situations change; people drift away  
And I promise, I'll always miss you Ed  
And I won't let go  
When I see someone give me an evil glare, I'll cry  
Cuz I'll be missing you  
When I trip and fall and injure myself  
I'll weep  
Cuz I'll be missing you Ed

**Next is Drink it.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE, DO IT**

**And spread the word of this please**


	9. Hunt It

**Like I said. The only difference is instead of Drink It, I made it Hunt it. **

**Hunt It**

How come your such a picky young vamp.  
Don't want no squirrel for lunch  
Don't want no lion, man.  
Don't you know your killing innocent people, so hunt it  
Don't want to argue, don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear what kind of animals you hate.  
You won't go till school till you get some control, so hunt it  
So suck it, even animals are good

(Chorus)  
Hunt it, hunt it, get and animal and drink it  
Have some more chicken, have some more ham  
I don't care, just no human  
Just suck it(Suck it) (X4)

You put the Cullen name to shame.  
Your playing with your food like it's some kind of game.  
Now if you feel guilty, you'll just have yourself to blame.  
So hunt it, hunt it  
You better listen, this is getting old  
You must eat animals to play the Cullen role.  
If you eat animals, you won't have to go  
So hunt it,.  
I don't care if it's plain

(Chorus)

Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a raccoon, have a whole bunch  
Just no eating humans at lunch  
So hunt it, hunt it

(Music)

(Chorus X2)

**I need opinions. I'm out for now, but I still need to write Edward is ****Perfect(to tune of Nobody's perfect). And I'm carving to do one to the tune of Wake me up before you go go (by Wham) .Go to my poll and if you don't know what you want to see, just pick the funniest and your fave/ or worst parts of pregnancy.**

**As usual, REVIEW (or I'll send the Volturi after you)**


	10. Edward is Perfect

**This is one I thought of a while ago, but haven't had time to write. It's called Edward is Perfect(to the tune of Nobody's Perfect, Hannah Montana) It's Bella's thoughts when she goes to the Cullen residence first time. **

Edward is Perfect

Vamps have no mistakes... Vamps never have those days... 1 2 3 4!

Vamps have no mistakes... Vamps never have those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... Vamps are just that way... _[x2]_

Sometimes I'm in a jam

He's gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway

No way to know for sure

He'll figure out a cure

He's patchin' up my holes

Cuz he's the greatest soul

If I'm not doin' to well

Get Edward to help me out

_[Chorus]_

Edward is Perfect!

I gotta work it!

Again and again 'til till he helps me out

Edward is Perfect!

You live and you learn it!

And if I mess it up sometimes...

Edward is perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme

But then it flips on me

Doesn't turn out how I planned

Then I just call my man

No problem, can't be solved

Once I get him involved

I try to be delicate

Then crash right into it

My intentions are good

Sometimes just misunderstood

_[Chorus]_

Edward is perfect!

He's gonna help me

I know in time he'll find a way

Edward is perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up

But most of the time it's him

Edward is perfect

I know I mix things up

But he'll always help me in the end

_[Talking]_

Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...

when you just can't seem to win

If things don't turn out the way you plan,

Just call your vampire

Don't stay down! He'll help you! YEAH!

_[Singing (x2)]_

Vamps make no mistakes.....

Vamps never have those days.....

everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout.......

Vamps never get that way

Edward is Perfect!

I gotta work it!

Again and again 'til till he helps me out

Edward is Perfect!

You live and you learn it!

And if I mess it up sometimes...

Edward is perfect

I gotta work it!

Again and again 'til till he helps me out

Edward is Perfect!

You live and you learn it!

And if I mess it up sometimes...

Edward is perfect

Edward is Perfect! No no! Edward is Perfect!

**Need ideas, even a title will help. Shout out to my two best fanfic buddies Paigedotcom and Lemondropdreams who both have amazing, wonderful stories. One of my ideas has also been featured in Paigedotcom's 11****th**** chapter of You, Me and a Baby.**

**I'm planning to maybe do one to Wake me up before you go go(Wham) or the Unicorn Song(Irish Rovers) or 867-5309. Tell me your favorite songs and I might change them into songfics**

**One more shout out to ****AliceReincarnation who always makes sure to read and review my songs, and also told me how to fix my poll when it wasn't showing. This ones dedicated to you.**

**Have someone else you want me to dedicate a song to, just review and tell.**

**Oh, I forgot. I do have one half done idea. Vampire world to the tune of Sk8or Boy, Avril Lavigne**

**REVIEW!!**


	11. I Want Newton

**Alright, it took a while but insperation finally struck. **

**Here is the new one. To the tune of "I Want Candy" by Aaron Carter.**

Jessica's POV- I want Newton

*phone sound*  
Hey Bella, Hey, it's Jess.  
You really mean it; i can ask him?  
Yes,yes. ill call him now. Mike Newton. One minute, bye

I know a guy who doesn't like me.  
But i'll keep trying and you'll see.  
When I see him my heart's on fire.  
He's what my soul desires.

(Chorus)  
I want Newton  
I want Newton  
I want Newton  
I want Newton

Bella gave up so now he's mine.  
He will be my bo in time.  
Your my guy, and now i've told you.  
Now you, like me this way too.

(Chorus)

Mike at La Push, there's nothing wetter.  
But his arms around me makes it all better.  
You'll ask me to the prom in time.  
Then i'll have Newton all the time.

(chorus)

Newton in the loud cafe,  
Mike Newton commin my way.  
Newton why can't you see.  
Mike, Why can't you just ask me.

Newton in the loud cafe,  
Mike Newton commin my way.  
Newton why can't you see.  
Mike, Why can't you just ask me.  
(Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike)  
Mike, why can't you just ask me.  
(Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike)  
Mike, oh please just ask me.

**Okay; not as good as some others. But i think the small characters are neglected to much and everyone loves Mike Newton. Also, if you watched the movie, i laughed whenever i thought about La Push while singing and testing this song. Even writting.  
****You know what, REVIEW and i will not release Jane on you. **


	12. Shopping Crazed Girl

**I know i said it would be a while until the next but i reall wanted to do one with "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stephanie and here it is. Also i told a friend and she loves t so i thought id finish ASAP. It took about half an hour.  
Also, this ones about Alice and her*shudders* shopping obsession.**

Bella's POV- Shopping Crazed Girl

Uh huh, this my prob.  
All you girls with your shopping thing.

(Chorus)  
Few times i've been forced down racks.  
By a crazy vampire named Alice.  
But I ain't no shopping crazed girl.  
I ain't no shopping crazed girl.  
(whole verse X2)  
Ooooh ooh, this my prob, this my prob(X4)

I heard that you were planning trips,

And you didn't think that Ed would read it.  
When he hears you thinking like that; he comes straight and tells me.  
So ready to attack; gonna lead the pack.  
Gonna steal your babies; gonna cut them up.  
That's right; go run to Carlisle; Gotta go beg for some more.

(Chorus)

Let me hear you say; this girl has some issues.  
I-S-S-U-E-S  
(This girl has issues)  
I-S-S-U-E-S

Again  
This girl has some issues,  
I-S-S-U-E-S  
(The girl has issues)  
(I-S-S-U-E-S)

(Chorus)

**Well, hope you like it. Also spread the word on these great hand written songfics. Also, REVIEW!!!:)**


	13. Killer

**Alright, this was a this is an alternate ending; so its not in the book. It takes place in Eclipse durring the fight scene if Edward wasn't there. It is to the tune of "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.**

Victoria's POV-Killer

(Chorus)  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boy friend.  
No way, no way, you are now my revenge.  
Hey, hey, you, you, I can be your killer.  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you hate me.  
No way, no way, it's for killing my love.  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your killer.

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicous.  
I kill people all the time, the're so addictive.  
Don't you know the ways that this can go down tonight?  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

Don't run, you don't have a chance in this world.  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey killer.  
Riley will get your puppy, and I will drink you now.  
You now, you now, you now.

He killed my lovley James.  
And now he's gonna pay.  
I guess there was no way for you.  
Why does he protect this scrawny human life?

(Chorus)

I just saw the way, the way he bit that pup.  
And I see all your tears, they bring joy to my world.  
You tried to figure it out again, and again.  
And again, and again, and again.

So come over here and give up the fight right now.  
Better yet, make your boyfriend disapear.  
I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again.  
And Again and again and again.

He killed my lovley James.  
And now he's gonna pay.  
I guess there was no way for you.  
Why does he protect this scrawny human life?

(Chorus)

Oh, in a second the packs gonna be here.  
Woo,and the Cullen can to kill me.  
I shall hurt him; and i'll be laughing.  
Wait; i'm so stupid. You're his singer.  
(Bites her and spreds her blood to make Edward get her, then the Cullen's eneter and thye start fighting her)

(Chorus)

(Head snap sound when she dies and Edward changes her)

**Ok, a lot to say.  
one is a little out there, so review and tell me what you think.  
2.I have no sure updating day; when it comes to me; ill update.  
no flames, i know there arn't any yet. If you didn't like this; please dont be rude.  
4. And lastly is im doing a little survey/contest. PM or review this to me to have a story dedicated to you.  
a) favourite Twilight events  
b) favourite characters and why  
c) Favourite artists, songs and bands.  
d)Favorite song so far.  
Thats all i need, and thanks. Also check out "If Vampires Could Pee" another story of mine. It is finished, and there is a really entertaining Christmas chapter with the cullens. It isn't as weird as it sounds.**


	14. Shapeshifter

**This is to Ironic, by Allanis Morsette. It's in Bella's POV.**

Shapeshifter

My best friend,  
named Jacob Black,  
he got really sick,  
couldn't talk the next day.  
He started to grow, in a muscle way.  
Got a fever, and then he phased the next day.

He was a Shapeshifter, did you think.

(Chorus)  
He's really big, the size of a horse.  
Razor teeth, to tear apart vamps.  
He's fun to pet, because he's really soft.  
And who would have thought… Shapeshifter.

Turned out the Push teens,  
were all wolves too.  
Sam, Quil and Embry.  
Made the La Push pack.  
Sam was the alpha male,  
because Jake stepped down.  
Jake had the inherence,  
but he took beta instead.

He was a Shapeshifter, did you think.

(Chorus)

Life has a funny way, of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay, and everything's going right.  
And life has a funny way of bringing dreams to life  
Like werewolves that you're surrounded with now.

Bonfires, with the whole wolf pack.  
Imprintees, like falling in love.  
They have all the force, they could ever need.  
There hiding where we live and we don't even know.  
He was a Shapeshifter, did you think?  
A Shapeshifter, and yeah, I really do think.

(Chorus)

So watch for these creatures.  
Watch for these creatures, these creatures.  
Creatures

**I'm aware it's off beat, but I had this one for a while and I just wanted to get it out.**

**I have exams so I might not have that many written, maybe-maybe not.**

**Also, I got just about 0 reviews last time and that makes me question whether I should continue or not so REVIEW and prove me wrong.**


	15. Growing Old

**Thank you to the ONE person who said they like my songs. Seriously, I want five reviews or it's DONE!!! I will count that one person who did though as one of the five. So, four reviews. I have one that may come today but it is a surprise. This is to Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry. Enjoy.**

Growing Old- Bella's POV

You, never grow.  
You're always, seventeen.  
And you, never change.  
You just froze.  
And it shows.

The wolves, don't either.  
Stopped growing,  
Years ago.

And I'm afraid,  
Soon I'll be an old gran.

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.  
You think that it's tight,  
but it makes me fight.  
I'm tired of this,  
that's why I sing.

You, you don't really wanna change me  
You, but you don't want me to go

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.

We, used to be  
the same age, physically.  
You're older, in age  
but you, look younger.  
All I ask, is for you  
bite into, my, body.  
I should know, that you won't do it soon.

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.  
You think that it's tight,  
but it makes me fight.  
I'm tired of this,  
that's why I sing.

You, you don't really wanna change me  
You, but you don't want me to go

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.

Someone, talk to Carlisle,  
I'll soon be a vampire.  
Right after graduation  
I'm gonna live my life.

You, never grow.  
You're always, seventeen.

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.  
You think that it's tight,  
but it makes me fight.  
I'm tired of this,  
that's why I sing.

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.  
You think that it's tight,  
but it makes me fight.  
I'm tired of this,  
that's why I sing.

You, you don't really wanna change me  
You, but you don't want me to go

Cuz I'm still growing old.  
When you never grow.  
I'm up and you're none.  
This isn't that fun.

**Like I said, four reviews. Or else. Surprise song in the next few days.**


	16. White Faces

**Alright, this isn't the original idea I had, but it might take a while so listen to this for now. It's to the tune of White Houses, by Vanessa Carlton. **

White Faces- Bella's POV

Met Edward C. when I moved in.  
This little town of Forks with some strange new friends.  
Stay up too late, and they're to thin.  
We promised each other it's till the end.  
Now we're having a debate.  
It's the eight of us.  
The decision to change me is up.  
I can't wait till that day.  
No, I can't wait till that day.

Alice screams up, and it's no pose.  
Cuz when we're shopping, we go and go.  
Jazz changed my mood so I'm more hyped.  
My whole life will soon be swiped.  
And Rose is so pretty, and she's so sure.  
That I'm more lucky than a girl like her.  
Graduation's soon.  
Grad will be here soon.

It's alright, and it's nice not to be all alone.  
As I hold on to the secret…. Of white faces.

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head.  
I'm getting changed despise what he said.  
I need to wipe my tears on his vampire shirt.  
I love him and I know it will hurt.  
Climb onto his back in the summer heat.  
Loving a vampire is so neat.  
Boy, this is going so fast.  
This can't really last.

It's alright.  
I'll put myself into his hands.  
And hold on to the secret of white faces.  
Love or venom flows through veins.  
And soon I will be with white faces.

Being changed, hard to explain.  
Rush of blood, oh, and the pain is horrid.  
With true love, the burning I will take.  
He's not a mistake.

So what, you're all faster than me.  
I still won't give up so easily.  
My silly little wounds will always mend.  
I'm now so far from where I've been.  
So we move, and I will be back here again.  
I go as the day is fading with white faces.  
I lie, just like the rest of us.  
In my heart it's the eight of us.  
The white faces.

Now, I am happy with my love.  
Hunting with my peeps.  
The white faces.  
The white faces.  
The white faces.

**Next one is about a vampire wanting to hang with werewolves. Very random. No specific Twilight characters.**


	17. White and sparkly

**Hardest one yet and I know it's really off beat and syllable wise but I promised it so here it is. It is to the tune of "White and nerdy" by Weird Al.**

White and Sparkly

They see me flyin'  
Through the trees.  
I know they're all thinkin'  
I'm so white and sparkly.

Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Can't you see I'm white and sparkly?  
Look at me I'm white and sparkly.

I wanna roll with the  
Werewolves.  
But so far they all think  
I'm just too white and sparkly.

Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Can't you see I'm white and sparkly?  
Look at me I'm white and sparkly.

I will never be that clumsy.  
Got skills, I can climb huge trees.  
In the sun, I'm super sparkly.  
Keep your 40, I'll just drink a monkey.  
People think that I am scary.  
Super strength for me to carry.  
One day I will marry.  
I may not be all hairy.  
My huge house is totally pimped out.  
I got people begging to party on the ledge.  
Yo, I have tons of flowing knowledge.  
Ten times I've went to college.  
In ten years I've never ate mayonnaise.  
I can do things for days and days.  
Once you see my sweet moves your gonna stay amazed.  
I just hope no one sets me ablaze.  
I never drive, I always run.  
In a race I'm number 1.  
I kill animals just for fun.  
I could kill you without a gun.  
Buffy is my favorite theme song.  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong.  
Just go and bring it on.  
Ill kick your but anywhere in this kingdom.

They see me swimming  
without breath.  
I know in their heart they think  
White and Sparkly

Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Can't you see I'm white and sparkly?  
Look at me I'm white and sparkly.

I'd like to roll with  
The Werewolves.  
But so far it's apparent I'm too  
white and sparkly.

Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Can't you see I'm white and sparkly?  
Look at me I'm white and sparkly.

I've been threatened by Volturi.  
Time never passes me by.  
Can't let my newborn cry.  
Or they will make me die, I'll say goodbye.  
Can't wait for a huge thunderstorm.  
So I can play, baseball without norms.  
I memorize anything really well.  
Surprised my brain won't swell.  
Somebody just read Twilight.  
Though I'm not in it at all.  
Only Edward Cullen.  
One day he will fall.  
Run to China and back.  
Just to buy a tic tac.  
Don't know why I bought that.  
Cuz if I eat it, I'll throw up.

I'm sparkly to the extreme, and whiter than sour cream.  
I've beat Chan up, and my mom up, and even Chuck Norris.  
Only decision I ever thought was hard, do I change her, or do I stay afar.  
I move every few years,  
So I won't make people fear.

They see me running, they're laughing.  
And rolling their eyes cuz I'm so white and sparkly.  
Just because I'm white and sparkly.  
Just because I'm white and sparkly.  
All because I'm white and nerdy.  
Holy cow I'm white and sparkly.

I want to phase with the  
Werewolves.  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm white and sparkly.  
Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
Think I'm just too white and sparkly.  
I'm just to white and sparkly.  
Look at me I'm white and sparkly.

**Next is one about Charlie's struggle through all this. I've decided since no one likes to review everyday ill shut down the story if I don't get three reviews on every even numbered chapter.**


	18. I'll Make a Vamp Out of You

**Three things for this song.  
1. It is to "Make a Man out of you" in the movie Mulan**

**2. In the verse where different people sing it is only Victoria, no one else.**

**3. By referring to becoming a vamp, she means to learn to fight and defeat the Cullens.**

I'll Make a Vamp Out of You- Victoria's POV

Let's get down to business- to defeat Cullens.  
I didn't think it would be hard, when I bit your necks.  
You're the thirstiest vamps I've met.  
But you can bet before we're through.  
Riley, I'll make a vamp out of you.

Flying through forests.  
Avoid fire to live.  
Once you learn to fight,  
you are sure to win.  
You're a heartless, pale no control lot.  
But before Bella is through.  
I'll make some vamps out of you.

I'm never gonna need my breath.  
Say goodbye to your lunch and drink it.  
Wow, these vampires are uncontrollable.  
This guy will be my partner in death.  
Hope he doesn't see right through me.  
Now I really wish I didn't make so many of them.

(Chorus)  
Be a vamp.  
We must be swift as a coursing river.  
Be a vamp.  
With all force of a great tycoon.  
Be a vamp.  
With my army of newborn vamps.  
I am sure to win this war.

Time is racing until we invade.  
Heed my every order and you might survive.  
You are suited for the rage of war.  
Have a drink, and let's go in.  
Cuz I'll make a vamp out of you.

(Repeat chorus twice)

I know I said Charlie's struggle, but I am working on it, don't worry. I't will be here in one or two more songs. It's a harder one.


	19. Imprintee Woman

**Having some trouble with Charlie's song for now so here is one about Renesmee and Jake's love. She is about full grown in this.**

Imprintee Woman- Renesmee's POV

Well I ain't never,  
been that normal girl type.  
No, I hate to eat that human food.  
I'd rather hunt deer all night.  
In the forest, or in La Push with Jake,  
Or on the woods with my family.  
I've got pictures on my wall of Embry, Quil, and Sam.  
Some people look down on me,  
But I still love my Jake.  
I'll be at the campfires with my boyfriend hugging right onto my hip.

Cuz I'm an imprintee woman.  
And I ain't no normal living broad.  
I don't have to go to Fork's High School.  
And I say "Hunt that" and "Race you"  
And I hand out with the werewolves, hang with the pack year long.  
And I know I'ved loved my boyfriend all along.  
So here's to all my sisters out there being imprintee.  
Let me get a "Imprint" all from an imprint girl like me.  
Imprint  
Imprint

Mom and Edward,  
Well, there love is real nice.  
Oh, but they won't ever get the true made imprint we share.  
And how we love.  
How we love.  
And how dad doesn't know.  
No, my dad doesn't know how Jake loves me or he'd kill me.  
You might think it's not really love.  
That imprint isn't love.  
But you get imprinted on.  
You won't resist your man.

Cuz I'm an imprintee woman.  
And I ain't no normal living broad.  
I don't have to go to Fork's High School.  
And I say "Hunt that" and "Race you"  
And I hand out with the werewolves, hang with the pack all year long.  
So here's to all my sisters out there being imprintee.  
Let me get a "Imprint" all from an imprint girl like me.  
Imprint  
Imprint

Cuz I'm an imprintee woman.  
And I ain't no normal living broad.  
I don't have to go to Fork's High School.  
And I say "Hunt that" and "Race you"  
And I hand out with the werewolves, hang with the pack all year long.  
So here's to all my sisters out there being imprintee.  
Let me get a "Imprint" all from an imprint girl like me.  
Imprint  
Imprint

Imprint  
Imprint  
Imprint  
Imprint

I said imprint.

**This is 19 so since its odd I don t need reviews, but I will on the next one.**


	20. I'm Just a Dad

**This is to I'm just a Kid, by Simple Plan.**

**I'm Just a Dad- Charlie's POV**

I woke up it was 7, I waited 'till 11.  
Just to get the crew in the forest.  
We searched the whole wooded thing,  
and found you crying.  
He left you there in a horrible state,  
Now I wish I could make him pay.}  
Cuz now he's back.

But I'm just a dad,  
trying to protect her.  
I'm just a dad,  
and she doesn't care.  
I'm just afraid because soon I'll lose her.  
To the love of her life.:  
That man.

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed.  
Knowing something's is going on.  
I'll try to think about the good times, with Jacob Black.  
Why can't she love that boy instead?  
But she loves the one I don't like.  
Cuz now he's back.

But I'm just a dad,  
trying to protect her.  
I'm just a dad,  
and she doesn't care.  
I'm just afraid because soon I'll lose her.  
To the love of her life.:  
That man.

Why do I know something's wrong?  
Like I'm missing some point in this.  
That Bella hides from me.  
I watch her with him and he loves her too much.  
Like he would die for her.

But I'm just a dad,  
trying to protect her.  
I'm just a dad,  
and she doesn't care.  
I'm just afraid because soon I'll lose her.  
To the love of her life.:  
That man.

I'm just a dad.  
I'm just a dad.  
I'm just a dad.  
I'm just a dad.  
I'm just a dad.

But I'm just a dad,  
trying to protect her.  
I'm just a dad,  
and she doesn't care.  
I'm just afraid because soon I'll lose her.  
To the love of her life.

But I'm just a dad,  
trying to protect her.  
I'm just a dad,  
and she doesn't care.  
I'm just afraid because soon I'll lose her.  
To the love of her life.:  
I'm just afraid because soon I'll lose her.  
To the love of her life.  
That man.

I don't get it.  
Why does she not leave him?  
Cuz I feel she's gonna leave.

**REVIEW!!**


	21. Vampire Bo and ME

**Bonus songs are songfics I do to songs from cartoons or TV that don't make a difference or are important. They don't need reviews because they are just for fun. Also, I don't know what slang is like on the other side of the world, so for people who don't know "bo" is slang for boyfriend.  
This is to the tune of "My Shiny Teeth and Me" from the Fairly Odd Parents. It is sung by a character named Chip Skylark. Search this song on Youtube if you have never heard the song.**

***Bonus Song***  
Vampire Bo and Me- Bella's POV

When I'm feeling lonely,  
sad as I can be.  
All by myself, in my room,  
with nobody.

What makes me happy.  
Fills me up with glee.  
The boy that comes,  
I know he's the one.  
Vampire Bo and me.

Vampire bo that twinkles,  
just like the stars in space.  
Vampire bo that loves me,  
when I fall on my face.  
Vampire bo that glistens,  
just like the Christmas tree.  
I know he'll walk a smile,  
just to see me smile.  
Vampire bo and me.  
Yes, he is so perfect.  
So white and pearly.  
Comes, to save, me.  
And keep me safe.  
Vampire bo and me.

Vampire bo so awesome,  
just like my favorite song.  
Vampire bo, I lost him,  
but he loved me all along.  
Vampire bo, I love him,  
and he loves me too.  
Why should I talk to you?  
With my love guru.  
Vampire bo and me.  
Vampire bo and me.  
*music*

Vampire bo that twinkles,  
just like the stars in space.  
Vampire bo that loves me,  
when I fall on my face.  
Vampire bo that glistens,  
just like the Christmas tree.  
I know he'll walk a smile, WOO!  
just to see me smile.  
Vampire bo and me.  
Vampire bo and me.  
Vampire bo and me.

**Like I said this was a bonus, so no review needed.**


	22. Prove to You

**I got inspiration and I had to post it. Therefore, whoever liked this, consider yourself lucky and pray I get more inspiration. This is my first High School Musical song. It is to Bop to the Top. Also, for this Megan and Marwa are 2 super Twinerds/fanpires/ Twigeeks. It is based on my best friend and I.**

Prove You Wrong

[Megan:]  
I believe in vampires.  
Livin' among us.

[Marwa:]  
The wolves are much cooler  
That's why I'm Team Jacob

[Megan:]  
Shining and a Hunting  
Team Ed is better.

[Marwa:]  
Anything it takes  
To prove you that your wrong.

[Both:]  
Both from the Twilight Saga

I hate the competition  
I'd kill him right away.

[Megan:]  
Yeah I'm gonna

[Both:]  
Prove, prove, prove  
Prove you wrong now

[Marwa:]  
Singing this song to do it right

[Both:]  
Fight and bite, bite will the end

[Megan:]  
And start again

[Marwa:]  
Shapeshifting  
Better than yours

[Megan:]  
Cuz Edward is better

[Both:]  
But your gonna lose

When the music stops  
Gonna prove, prove, prove. Prove you wrong now  
Won't ever stop  
Until your wrong

Edward, Edward  
Jacob, Jacob  
When your wrong your gonna frown  
Gonna blow you out of this town,

[Megan:]  
Edward always

[Marwa:]  
Won't give up Jake

[Both:]  
Yeah, we're gonna prove, prove, prove

Prove you are wrong

[Marwa:]  
Wipe away your fantasies

[Both:]  
Stomp, stomp, stomp your dreams

[Megan:]  
And then we'll see

[Both:]  
Prove, prove, prove  
Prove you are wrong  
Gonna win this contest  
We will keep fighting  
And we just won't stop. Stop  
'til mine is the best  
And it's up to you

**You heard right, it is up to you. In your reviews tell me who you like better. Team Edward or Team Jacob. If I get ten votes, I will continue the songs. If not, sorry, I am serious this time. Winner will be announced next sing.**


	23. Shapeshifting Warrior

**To the song "American Idiot", by Green Day or by "Canadian Idiot" by Weird Al**

**Shapeshifing Warrior**

I wanna be a shapeshifting warrior.

I wanna be some moon-howling fuzzy mutt.

And do I look like the frostbitten leeches?

They get to hang out all day on beaches.

They never stop eating and eating.

And they don't let vamps give them a beatin.

Cuter than the male Cullen clan.

And you know what else is too cutey.

How they can imprint on a beauty.

Better cuz their natural tanned.

Killing vamps and fighting's what there good at.

Wondering how they like to treat cats.

They think they're pack leader is in charge.

Can't understand how they become so large.

Sure, they don't sparkle when there's heat.

Eyes don't change, really old, and don't sleep.

Then again, well, the vamps have to kill.

Telling stories at bonfires.

Kill vampires in a huge fire.

When I think about them I can't sit still.

I wanna be a shapeshifting warrior.

You will never hear them say "bur"

Bodies are covered in bunches of fur.

About this one thing I I'm sure.

Always hear the same kind of story.

There lives can be really gory.

Trying to defend people's lifes.

Think most vamps are up to something.

So quick before you see it coming.

Time for the vampires to strike.

*wolves' howl*


	24. Vampire2

**This is based off when Bella is finally turned into a vampire. It is to the song Circus, by Britney Spears**

Vampire

There's only three types of creatures in this world.

The shapeshifting werewolves, and the plain old folks.

So, Edward I hope you are ready now.

I am now a strong vampire.

I'm like my new husband, and our new girl.

(Our new girl)

I'm like my family, we are so cold.

And then we go hunt.

We feel adreniline running through our veins.

Creature running but we're just faster now.

I'm like a hunter, the forest is our range.

There is no other feeling the same.

My eyes get lighter in the center of the ring just like a vampire.

When we drink that blood, everybody full just like a vampire.

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.

Everybody lets go, i can hunt now just like a vampire.

We each brought one unique power now.

His is mind reading stuff, and mines is a shield.

So baby, you now have your own power.

To project thoughts through your touched hand.

I am like my new husband, and our new girl.

(Our new girl)

I'm like my family, we are so cold.

And then we go hunt.

We feel adreniline running through our veins.

Creature running but we're just faster now.

I'm like a hunter, the forest is our range.

There is no other feeling the same.

My eyes get lighter in the center of the ring just like a vampire.

When we drink that blood, everybody full just like a vampire.

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.

Everybody lets go, i can hunt now just like a vampire.

Let's go.

Let me see what you can do.

Runnin through this like-like-like a vampire.

Yeah, like what? Like-Like-like a vampire.

My eyes get lighter in the center of the ring just like a vampire.

When we drink that blood, everybody full just like a vampire.

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.

Everybody lets go, i can hunt now just like a vampire.

My eyes get lighter in the center of the ring just like a vampire.

When we drink that blood, everybody full just like a vampire.

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.

Everybody lets go, i can hunt now just like a vampire.


	25. Newborn Fighting

**This is to the song "Kung Fu Fighting" and takes place during the battle scene in Eclipse in no one's POV**

Newborn Fighting

*Wolf howling sounds*(X4)

Everybody was newborn fighting.

Their kicks were fast as lighting.

To Bella it was little bit frightning.

But Edward killed with great timing.

There were furry wolfey men.

From furry wolfey town.

They were tearing them up.

They were tearing them down.

Hear the beating of no hearts.

As people and newborns came 'part.

A faint sound of a big rip.

And a rip in from the hip.

Everybody was newborn fighting.

Their kicks were fast as lighting.

To Bella it was little bit frightning.

But Edward killed with great timing.

Their was furry Jacob Black and little Alice now.

He said here comes the big girl-where? There

Let's get it on.

He took a vow and made a stand.

Worked with a wolfey man.

Sudden motion made her dye.

As we heard her battle cry.

Everybody was newborn fighting.-HUH!

Their kicks were fast as !

To Bella it was little bit !

But Edward killed with great !

*wolf sounds*(X4)

keep on-keep on-ha

Let's go

Everybody was newborn fighting.-HUH!

Their kicks were fast as !

To Bella it was little bit !

But Edward killed with great !

*Wolf sounds* (X1)

New born fighting

Hands and feet fast as lighting

*Wolf sounds*(X3)

keep on-keep on-ha

*Wolf sounds*(X1)

Yeah-Yeah


	26. TC Fanfic Awards

**Dear readers,**

**We have been nominated for a tcfanficaward. **

**Two of my stories have been nominated in the tcfanficawards.**

**Voting has already started and I'd appreciate it if you could vote everyday until August 3rd****.**

**Here are our nominations:**

**The Moment of Truth for Best OneShot**

**And Songfics for best Songfic**

**Go to www(dot)tcfanficawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**VanessaWolfe303**


	27. Hey Isabella

**A/N Here is a songfic for all you songfic lovers out there. Sorry for the loooooong delay. School has been crazy  
I understand this had been done before a lot but I've put a Breaking Dawn twist. Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Tees becoming the plane ride home from Isle Esme In Edward's POV**

Hey Isabella

Hey Isabella,  
On that day you looked so pretty.  
We're a thousand miles away,  
honeymoon on Isle Esme.  
It's so fun.  
But it was all a mistake, and I must take.  
Hey Isabella,  
Don't you worry about this monster.  
I am there if you get scared in the plane ride back home.  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice, it just might hide.  
That monster child.

Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Just don't want you hurt.

Hey Isabella,  
I know times are getting hard.  
But just believe me girl, When we get home we'll get it out for you.  
Then you'll be safe.  
You'll be safe with me forever.  
Just trust me please.  
Hey Isabella,  
I know you don't want to talk,  
But I am so worried and I need you now.  
I need your love.  
And in this moment I don't know, you just seem mad.

Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.

Just don't want you hurt.  
I know we still are really far,  
Yet it just grows and grows and grows,  
I'm worrying that it will soon be too late.  
And I do think this thing would kill,  
And I'll be stuck alone because I feel you won't abort this monster kid.  
Bella I can promise you, that I'll do anything that I have to,  
Our lives will never be the same, and I'm to blame.  
Hey Isabella,  
You be strong and don't you leave me.  
To more days and we should be home and Carlisle will be there to help us.  
And kill it.  
You think it's all because of me.  
And I actually agree with you.  
Hey Isabella,  
Here's to you,  
I still love you.

Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Oh, I just don't want you hurt.  
Just don't want you hurt.

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
